


Shift

by PurpleSunrise



Series: California Soul (Cali Soul) [3]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: BDSM, Dom Abby, F/F, Feels, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Not Proofread, Reader request, Smut, Some hurt/comfort, Strap-On, Sub Ellie, brief crying, but the power play stuff here is pretty minor anyhow, sex/body myths, silicone will survive the apocalypse, so clearly not at all betaed either, tired author needs to revisit tags tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise
Summary: Strap-on smut with a hurt/comfort interlude before the “happy ending” Light Dom/sub elements. (+ Ellie follows instructions?! 🤨Only because Abby’s being hot & she is clueless, tho) Based on a reader prompt:“it is kinda a sore topic for some people but...orgasm from penetration alone [is often not possible]... it would be interesting to see abby/ellie have this conversation... abby wants to try some strap on for the first time, but when the moment comes Ellie is just unable to feel it and feels bad about it... thats where it turns into angst and fluff... abby being the understanding kind of partner etc... ”
Relationships: Abby/Ellie, Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: California Soul (Cali Soul) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timk23CZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timk23CZ/gifts).



> Might be kinda different to the others in this series? They still fuck though (priorities, am I right?)
> 
> Reader request. 
> 
> This one isn’t “canon” in terms of the rest of the Cali Soul series (b/c outside of this fic they haven’t found any toys) but fits in with the wider theme. A strap-on fic dealing with the need most folks with clits have for direct clit stim to orgasm. 
> 
> Warnings for smut (obvs), some dom/sub elements, crying, body insecurity, frustration, sex going not as planned.
> 
> I think other countries have places called Soho also, so note that the reference is to my native version — Soho in London — where loads of bookstores are exactly like the one described here. 
> 
> Not proofread due to time constraints and needing to minimise the contents of my “in progress” pile. If anyone fancies correcting it, please hit me up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Early one morning, Abby had something of a major find while out scavenging. She’d noticed a way into the locked basement of what purported to be a bookstore, and found it was actually a Soho-style place: bookshop upstairs, sex shop below. It wasn’t the first time Abby had seen scavenged sex toys — even if she hadn’t used them herself — and she knew what she wanted to look for first. (Thanks, Manny, for the “education” that was sharing quarters with you. I guess got something in return for all those nights sleeping in the library...)

When she brought it home, she beckoned Ellie into her room and took it from her rucksack. Ellie’s eyes had gone wide. She’d heard of these, but never thought she’d see one for herself. Gingerly, she’d picked up a purple dildo, eying the shaft with intrigue as she tentatively stroked it. 

Then Abby was in her ear. “Hmm, you like the look of that, don’t you babe?” 

Ellie swallows, and Abby continues, “It’s like nothing else you’ve felt. Fingers never quite stretch out your cunt like one of these. You’ll feel me everywhere inside you when I pound into you with this.” 

Gasping, Ellie pulled Abby into a kiss. She went straight for deep and passionate, with no tease. Mentally, she was cursing the fact that it was only midday and they had plans with Lev shortly. Timing was always the worst.

Only it turns out that the timing was no accident. Abby’s voice is low and thick with smugness.

“Thought you’d like to mull that over while we’re out with Lev at the beach. I’ll need you sopping wet for this, so I thought plenty of time to think on it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

*Ugh, five minutes with a dick and Abby has turned into one.* Ellie decided not to share that particular pun with her girlfriend until after she’d gotten what she wants, just in case, but she was proud of it nonetheless. After she’s gotten her mind off of the dildo — for now — and back onto planning for the trip, she realised she could use a change of underwear. 

Determined to mask her shyness (she was blushing like crazy about her need to change her panties over their conversations), she threw her wet, freshly discarded boxers at Abby. “There. At least now she can suffer too,” Ellie thought as the throw landed perfectly on Abby’s nose, offering her just a hint of Ellie’s musky scent.

The plan didn’t exactly work out, however. If you weren’t quite as proud as Ellie could sometimes be, you might even admit that it had completely backfired. Abby caught the boxers in her hands, and drew in a deep breath through her nose, a satisfied grin plastered all over face. She moaned approving at Ellie’s scent, then held the boxers out in front of her. She made a big show of looking over how wet they were (much more so than Ellie would have liked) before yet another approving groan. 

“Mmm, looks like someone might be ready to take my cock sooner than I thought.

Shame I can’t fuck you right now.” Abby purred, her tone dripping with delight at how successful her tease had proven.

Ellie was trying to get herself ready to go out, about put on fresh underpants, when she noticed that Abby had started to put the harness on anyway. Ellie’s brain was too fuzzy for her to do anything but stare as Abby adjusted straps around her hips and ass. Once it was fitted snuggly, Abby picked the dildo up and eyed Ellie suggestively.

“We don’t, we can’t yet...” Ellie’s ability to stutter out any more words failed her.

“Oh, I know, babe. But there’s no reason I can’t wear the harness out to the beach. You can’t see it through my clothes, and it’ll mean I’m take much more ready for you later. I can’t imagine you’ll be in a patient mood tonight, huh?”

Ellie does a kind of grumbling noise in response, cursing the new wetness down her legs that she now has to clean up before she is in a fit state for a family outing. 

Eventually, she makes it out of the house in a respectable state for their family beach and fishing trip. 

—

She’d tried not to think about that harness while they were out, but the image lingered at the back of Ellie’s mind. Abby, of course, acted totally and completely the entire fucking time. Her composure only made Ellie worse, but she stayed with it enough that Lev didn’t notice a thing, and managed to do a competent job of laughing with them and catching enough for their breach campfire supper. Way back when they were on the road, Joel had shown her to scale and gut a fish, so a little of her frustrations were worked out by taking a knife to what would be their supper. 

—  
Not enough frustration to stop her from pouncing on Abby the second their bedroom door shut that night, though. 

—

But when they get to it. It feels...strange. Like a generic movement in a less intimate part of her body. There’s no pain, but not much pleasure either. Maybe the angle was wrong? 

“Can we try another position, babe?”

“Course. I know more than a few we can try, til we find one you love...” 

Abby climbs off of Ellie, turns and lays on her back. Then she beckons to Ellie. 

“I daresay you’ll like this one. Almost all the control is yours when you’re straddling on top. Take your time and experiment with the angle, the depth, the pace. I’ll gladly lay here all night watching you get off on top of me. I’m noble like that.”

Ellie scoffs indicating that Abby’s last sentence has succeeded in her lightening her girlfriend’s mood. 

Ellie slides on slowly while Abby watches her with a loving haze in her eyes. She rocks back and forth, side to side, twirls in circles, but gets nowhere fast. She exhales, frustration building in her throbbing clit, and tries taking more.

Again, it doesn’t hurt, but it doesn’t feel half as orgasmic as she’d like it to. Trying and failing with different motions, she periodically mumbles out “sorry” when she stops and goes to try something else. 

At least until Abby grabs her head, looks straight to in eyes and speaks.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. Fucking use me. Use me to try out how you like it, use me to pound yourself on if you like that, or to take deep, slow strokes on me if you like that. Whatever you want. I might’ve played the tease earlier, but I’m way past the point of being in control of this situation. All I wanna do right now is be here for your pleasure. Do whatever you want with my body, tell me anything you want me to do for you.” Her voice has gotten thicker and thicker as the monologue has gone on, and now that thick voice positively urges her girlfriend. “Use me however gets you off, I’m yours.”

The words stir Ellie up making her eyes slip out of focus, and her mouth having not quite fallen open, Ellie shifts her weight forwards, if she could just hit her wall at the front, hit the spot that Abby’s fingers curl into...

She tries moving her hips, tries taking hold of the soaked base of the dildo and adjusting the angle. She feels it hit something, but as soon as she moves it’s right back to just being okay. 

This is supposed to be the main event, right? The thing most people do as their main form of sex? She’s not felt like this much of a fumbling mess since Cat. She lets out as defeated sigh, and climbs off the dildo. She snuggles into Abby’s chest as best as she can, but catches her leg on the dildo, and she’s suddenly not finding the soaked mess she’s left very sexy. Least of all when it’s on her foot. She starts to cry.

Abby knows better than to rush in with words. Her arms wrap around Ellie and squeeze her tight. Ellie squashes herself into an even tighter fetal position, sobbing lightly. Abby starts to peck little kisses on her face. She’s not sure what’s up, because this doesn’t seem like a panic attack, she offers her best guess, “You hurting, babe?” 

Ellie shakes her head.

“Okay, you have a flashback, a trigger or something?”

Another shake of the head.

“You gonna tell me what’s up then?” She’s soft and curious when she asks, and Ellie knows she won’t rush the question or persist, she’ll just wait until she’s ready. They’ve handled one or two emotional conversation before...

Ellie starts to offer some broken phrases, “Couldn’t feel...nothing I tried...too frustrated...just wasn’t.” 

Abby has started to piece things together now. “It’s okay if you didn’t like it, babe. We don’t have to do that ever again. You want me to get rid of it?”

Ellie shakes her head. She quiet, but speaks more clearly now that she’s stopped crying.

“I didn’t hate it, it just wouldn’t work. I couldn’t get it to feel like other stuff...” She sighs.

“I just didn’t feel much. I was so turned on by the idea and it felt kinda cool but I wasn’t totally getting off on it like I would with your mouth or your hands

“Babe, you do know my hands are still free with this thing on, right?”

Ellie looks at her quizzically. Then it dawns on Abby. The only thing Ellie knows about this type of sex is that straight people hold it up as the ultimate sex act. She thinks her insides are supposed to be as sensitive as her clit, probably thinks she was meant to be able orgasm from this alone. Probably thought she wreck what was clearly a big fantasy of Abby’s if she asked for a hand on her clit. Shit. 

Abby says the same thing aloud, prompting a “What’s up?” from Ellie.

“I don’t think I did a good job with this.”

Ellie tries to cut in, likely to try and rebut what she thinks Abby’s saying, but she keeps going. 

“Of explaining it, I mean. It’s not meant to be that you have one of these and then all the pleasure comes from inside. I fully expected you to either rub your clit yourself or ask me to do it. I only didn’t because I wanted to give you time to get used to it, explore it without me crowding you.” 

She lets Ellie take that all in, then asks, “Do you think it might’ve felt good if I’d been touching you at the same time?” 

Ellie hesitates, then she nods, “I think so.”

The conversation reminds her that her clit still enlarged and throbbing, still keen for attention. Fears that her body is wrong or that she’s just plain dumb, placated, her desire starts to return. She groans softly as the ache she’s been feeling all afternoon comes back to the forefront of her thoughts. 

Abby notices Ellie’s gaze back over and her breath change, her woman isn’t finished for the evening yet. 

She gestures to the strap on. “Shall I take this off, babe? You want my hands?”

Ellie eyes the dildo up, and shakes her head. “That feels like giving up, even if I still don’t really know what I feel about it, I don’t feel good about leaving it like that, you know?”

Abby decides to take the initiative. “Remember what I said before about you being in control?”

Ellie nods, she’s sensed a shift in Abby’s body language but it’s certain what it means just yet.

“Yeah, I’m taking that back.” Abby tells her, then she growls “You’re mine,” into Ellie’s ear. The words vibrate onto her neck, eliciting a deep groan. Abby gives Ellie a moment and then checks in using her normal voice. “You remember your safe word, baby?” She stands, walks around the side of the bed where Ellie is laid and, from behind, puts both arms around her. One hand goes straight to Ellie’s clit with a light tickle. She going to do this right this time. She keeps up the light tickle when she lifts Ellie up, only stopping when she throws Ellie — the throw is only light, but she makes a point of using some force rather than simply dropping her — down on the bed. 

Ellie’s not had a chance to adjust before she’s moving again. Abby’s grabbed her ankles and is dragging her down the bed. Hazy, Ellie relaxes into enjoying being on the receiving end of so much strength. Her legs end up hanging off of the bed, pulled wide apart to leave her glistening cunt presented at the edge. 

Abby crawls up onto her. The dildo drags slowly up Ellie’s leg as she does, a little reminder of her earlier intrigue. One hand goes back to Ellie’s heat, a thumb rests her clit, toying lazily with it. 

At the same time, Abby grabs a pillow with her other hand and pulls into down the bed, setting it aside next to Ellie for now. Then she leans in for a kiss. Initially, the kiss is as leisurely as the movement of her thumb on Ellie’s nub. This is until she starts to pick up the pace of both at once, and is rewarded with a gasp into her mouth. She keeps both in perfect rhythm as she kisses and rubs faster, peaking fast enough to feel a stream of soft moans against her energetic lips. She then gradually slows the pace of both back down until she pulls her mouth away. She leaves her thumb in place, and compensates somewhat for its very slow movements by adding a little pressure as she strokes. 

Moving back down her lover’s body, Abby grabs Ellie’s right hand and drags it to meet the thumb she’s dragging across Ellie’s clit. She places Ellie’s thumb over her own.

“Take over for me.” Abby’s voice then goes very stern, “Match exactly my pace, exactly what I was doing.”

She pauses before adding a clipped question. “Understood?”

Ellie nods back at her. Abby looks fiercely into her eyes as she repeats the question. 

Ellie senses she’s supposed to elaborate, she’s a little breathless. “Match your pace, do it exactly how you were doing it.” 

Abby moans with satisfaction at her words. She removes her thumb and watches as Ellie takes over. She suspects — correctly — that Ellie’s feeling particularly exposed right now, a thought that gives her a little thrill, especially with what she’s about to do next.

She picks Ellie’s bum off of the bed. She uses a hand on each side to lift her evenly, then uses one to hold her in place while she slides the pillow underneath her. 

Ellie’s eyes are wide with surprise, but she’s not stopped rubbing her thumb in an impressive imitation of Abby’s earlier movements. Abs can’t help but hum with enjoyment at the sight of Ellie, of all people, doing exactly as she told. She sets Ellie back down, her hips now at an angle, and watches her touch herself just a little longer before she speaks.

“Still.”

Ellie grunts in frustration but, impressively, does as she’s told pretty much right away. 

“Touch your opening with your index finger, get it nice and slick for me, then rub up and down back on your clit. Slowly.

Ellie whimpers as she, again, obeys with barely any hesitation and not a word. She must be a hell of a combination of intrigued, determined and needy to behave this well. Abby lifts Ellie’s legs up, one hand on the underside of each thigh. 

“Wrap your legs around my back, baby.” Her command is little softer this time, but Ellie still obeys more swiftly and consistently than Abby’s ever seen her manage before. Interesting.

Lining the dildo up never Ellie’s entrance, ensuring her intentions are crystal clear, Abby asks “Who’s in control here, Ellie?” 

The voice that replies is strained. “You, Abby, you are.”

“Mmm, that’s right. Now, if it hurts or if it feels wrong, you speak up immediately, am I clear?”

She hears Ellie’s breath hitch. “Yes.”

“Very good. Now, if it *doesn’t* hurt, and it *doesn’t* feel wrong, then you don’t say a word. You can moan and make all the other noise you want, all the noise you need to. But unless there’s a problem then I don’t expect to hear a another word out of you until after you’ve come. Am I clear?”

Ellie’s mouth starts to move, but she thinks better of it just in time and nods instead.

“God. Now, I want you to match my pace with that finger on your clit, I go faster, you rub faster. I slow down, so do you. Am I clear?”

She receives another nod in reply. Ellie’s face has an unreadably nuanced expression, but her eyes betray a hungry haze, so Abby starts to sink the dildo inside of her.

— 

Having Ellie touch herself, copying the speed with which Abby fucks her, works fantastically. Ellie’s so focused on the feeing of Abby’s thrusts that, with her clit no longer screaming for attention, she can appreciate the way each thrust adds to her pleasure. And Abby wasn’t wrong about feeling full. With Abby controlling the pace, and her hips propped up, exposing her, she can appreciate the different type of intimacy the strap-on adds. That feeling of intimacy only grows more intense once Abby’s moved to a more punishing pace, the type of pace Ellie’s clit will need to orgasm.

—

Ellie has plenty to say when she’s allowed, post-orgasm, to speak again, but most of it was heavily implied by the first two words that leave her mouth, “Holy fuck!” 

“That more like what you imagined, babe?” Abby strokes Ellie’s red hair affectionately as she asks. Ellie’s answer is gushingly affirmative. 

She’s still trembling — and babbling — when Abby picks her up into a fireman’s hold to put her back to bed, feeling too tender to want to simply drag Ellie back up the bed. 

—

After snuggling into Abby’s chest for awhile, Ellie comes back to herself, enough to start thinking about how soon it’ll be *her* turn to wear their new toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think regardless: constructive feedback is welcomed (as is unadulterated praise, of course :D) 
> 
> I’m currently working on a more direct/series typical follow up to the previous fic, so do keep an eye out or subscribe to the series if you’re interested. Not sure on timescales as it spiralled from circa 5k words to circa 7k to I’m now reckoning it’ll finish up around the 9k mark. 
> 
> I’m also on Tumblr @PurpleSunriseFanFic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
